Nana the overly kind ninja
by kkkitties
Summary: Nana Sumiko is a rich noble with a rare power and a extreme hate for Gaara. the Kazekage orders her to kill Gaara only problem is Nana has a over caring personality that makes her a friend to even S class rouges. she doesn't kill him and gets kicked out of the sand village. story of nana and Gaara's love-hate relationship. little bit of haku X oc and Sasuke x oc
1. Nana

I smoothed my silver dress as I waited for the Kazekage to call me in. He said he needed me for a special mission but how could I help when I wasn't even a ninja or old enough to be one. All I had were a few stupid kekkei genkei. Other than that I was weaker than most everyone. Many people said I was special and extremely lucky to have three kekkei genkei but I thought they were stupid and bad luck as did my family members. Yuki, my older brother was the only one who dreamed of being a ninja and look where that got him. Buried in the ground under a grave stone.

I still felt anger at the one who killed my brother. His name was Gaara, the only person I ever hated. I used to feel bad about shukaku being in him and tried to befriend him but I wasn't let out much and I only meant him once. It was the time I stopped him from killing someone. I was five at the time, one year younger than I was now. I was taking my daily walk and saw him, his fire red hair and his sea foam eyes dripping with tears.

I often heard he was a killer but what killer cries for the death of others. He finished with one kid then went to kill another one. Without thinking I pulled Gaara into a hug. His sand stopped attacking the poor kid and attacked me but I didn't move. After a while Gaara stopped his sand and I collapsed. My parents saw what happen and ran out to help me.

I knew Gaara was in pain so before I passed out I told him that he wasn't a killer. That was the last day I was let out of the house without an escort but it was worth it.

I kept thinking about Gaara till I heard a loud "Come in." from the Kazekage.

I bowed down as I came in the presents of the Kazekage. "You wish to see me." I half questioned.

He nodded. "Gaara has gotten too out of control and with your kekkei genkei I know you could stop him for good." I nodded to the Kazekage even though I didn't want to as you say 'stop him for good' which meant kill him.

When the kage saw I agreed he demised me from the office. I found myself going to small pond that was almost dried up. It was Yuki's favorite place. I really hated Gaara but the thought of killing someone was too unbearable. The only other choice would be to not kill him and face punishment for my traitorous deeds. That wouldn't do either. My parents would be absolutely heartbroken at the thought that their two children both died.

I sighed and wondered what Yuki would do in this situation. I almost smiled thinking of my hot headed older brother. Yuki's death was a big blow to the whole village. He had promise in becoming the best ninja in Suna and he was one of the most popular guys in the village. He had short bond hair that somehow never got messed up even when sleeping and always wore flowers because he said that 'if people made you a gift it's wrong to not accept it'.

Looks ran in our family so I had them to, not that I'm bragging or anything just stating the facts according to a vote. I had long blond too just it's brighter than Yuki's. My eyes were a bright shade of green and I had solf porcelain skin that made people think I was breakable. I was also a little small and people said I looked a lot like a doll. I really made me upset when they said that but I just said thank you taking it as a complement.

The whole fragile look was the reason I was so weak. No one wanted to be the one who made the cute little cry not that I would. Yuki was the only one who knew I wanted to be treated like a normal person but I never was. I signed if I killed Gaara it make people see me differently but it still went against everything I told myself.

I knew I would be killed for this but I rather die being who I am than live (or die Gaara is really strong and she just spend a while saying how weak she was) not being myself. I made my mind and hitched a ride on a jonin to the Kazekage office.

He looked surprise to see me back so soon. "Kazekage-sama I can't kill Gaara it goes against myself for that I am sorry but I do not regret it even if I die." Before the Kazekage could even say another word I jumped out of the doorway running out of Suna. (You might think it's stange for a six year old girl who is not even a ninja to be able escape but remember know one has any respect for her abilities and might have just assumed she wouldn't get far. Also her brother was a great ninja so he might have showed her ninja moves).

After I made it out of Suna. I ran around trying to find water. With my slow running skills it took about a week before I made it out of the desert and I barely had any water in that time space. After I had left the desert I came across a boy a bit older than me and a person that was old enough to be his father. I ran up to them to ask for directions only to find out that man was an S class ninja in a book I once read. His name was Zabuza!

**Author note.**** I'm sorry for changing the story line but this works better with my plot. Also if Nana tried to kill Gaara she would die I'm sorry to say. I will try to update a soon as I can but just so you know I have school to worry about. One last thing I want to say is please review!**


	2. Now in Konoha Nana's crazy daydream

**I don't own Naruto nor will I ever. If I did it would star Gaara and the akatsuki. Also the world might end anyway its chapter two time and I'm super happy about it. Also if you want know why some characters seem ooc think of Nana as your favorite stuff animal from when you were little with puppy dog eyes. Then imagine when she talks it sounds like a kitten's solf sweet meow. Now let's all yell 'aww so cute' **

**Time skip Nana is 10 (you'll understand why I skipped 4 years of her life later!)**

I awoke in a strange room with people I didn't know. The last thing I remembered was Orochimaru telling me to go to Konoha and I would be safe. I sniffled remembering Orochimaru. He took care of me for a while then he said to go be safe like all the other S-ranked ninja. Why do ninjas that betray their village tend to be so overly protective? (Someone needs to Nana that what she said is totally not normal lol)

I sighed and climbed out of the bed. It looked like I was in a hospital. Now that really confused me since I rarely got hurt. (I feel you Nana stupid S rank ninjas always trying to keep you safe. Oh wait that doesn't really happen but I wished it did). I let my curiosity take over me as I went to explore. It was really cool to be in a village again. I haven't been in one since four years ago. I shuttered remembering it.

I summoned a little chakra to make my stuff animals follow me. In front was Piku the panda I got from Zabuza, next was a cat named Miku I got from Itachi, after that was a pig named Riku I got from Tsunade, lastly was the snake named Siku I got from Orochimaru. I smiled remembering the people I got them from. "Come on now I want to explore before they know I'm up," I called to my stuffed friends.

They started to follow me as I sneaked through the halls. After a few million turns I found a door out so of course I went through it. I covered my eyes as the sun beamed into them. _Being_ _with Orochimaru really messed of my vision_ I thought remembering how he traveled in the dark.

When I passed the doorway and went outside I could see the loudness of the village. Something about this village seemed….. familiar. (Has Nana been here before? Well let me answer for you NOPE ha ha) Then I realized it was Konoha the village Tsunade told me about. It was as amazing as she said it was. There were people everywhere and they all looked so happy.

I joined the crowed and started walking with my head held high like I belonged here. The walking was something my parents taught me, always act like you belong. I smiled at the thought of them. I looked to the side of me to see the most amazing sight, a room full of (Can you guess? If not you'll know soon enough) stuff animals!

I ran to the store yelling kawaii over and over. I could just imagine what I would do.

**Nana's crazy stuff animal fantasy number one** _**while reading this listening to hyper music that makes you think of candy**_

_I leaped through the air landing on solf stuff animals. I opened bags of fluff as they as they turned to cotton candy. All the stuff animals started dancing while I song a song called cotton candy is awesome and so is stuff animals. It went like this:_

_Cotton candy is awesome because candy is in its name _

_Stuff animals are awesome because animals is in its name_

_Cotton candy is awesome and so is stuff animals x2 (It goes on like this for five more minutes)_

_While I was singing the dance the stuff animals were doing was the Caramelldasen. (if you don't know what that is look it up)_

_Then out of nowhere my brother showed up and we started doing a zombie dance to my song cotton candy is awesome and so is stuff animals while eating candy. _

_After that it went full on crazy candy rush. My random son and daughter from the future came and confetti was falling from the sky. Then Orochimaru, Itachi, and Zabuza started doing the Caramelldasen. (I'm laughing like crazy right now can you imagine them doing that cuz I can't without dying of laughter). Soon we were all dancing and them the store exploded. (This was very random) _

_**Back to reality cuz we know that could never happen **_

I woke up from my day dream and wiped the drool off my chin. I nock myself in the head telling myself that I was a proud lady of the Sumiko family and I should never do that. When I looked up from my surrounds I notice I wasn't by the stuff animal store anymore. I held back a pout.

Since I left Suna and my family I've gotten rather unlady like. (I know this has nothing to do with this but the thought of Orochimaru, Itachi, and Zabuza dancing it will stay in my mind forever ha ow oh no Orochimaru, Itachi, and Zabuza are attacking me well I guess I'll continue with the story while I fight for my life). I looked around and saw an older man with a long robe on. "Are you awake?" he asked me.

I nodded and bowed to show respect for my elders. "Where am I?"I asked. Not at all freaked out that I randomly arrive at some place, blame being kidnapped, forty million times. (Wow Nana's so popular it makes me want to hate her but I can't because she dreamed about **that dance** as I will now forever call it ow, ow, ow back to the story and Orochimaru I don't like snakes and I shouldn't have told him that uh oh.)

"You are now in Konoha we found you bleeding outside our village also I am the Hokage."

I bowed again. "It is an honor to be in your presents. Also if I may have a request it is I would like to become a ninja of Konoha."

The Hokage nodded surprise a ten year old could be so respectful. "I will let you but first I need to know a little about where you came from." (I so want to make Nana say she came from her mother's stomach but we all know lady Nana wouldn't do that. Sigh)

"My name is Nana Sumiko I come from Suna but I got kicked out. After that I was raised by a lot of S ranked ninjas." I watched the Hokage to see what he would do. I heard he was really nice but taking in a girl you know nothing about that also has been raised by missing nin was a really dangerous thing.

"Ok Nana you will be joining the ninja academy tomorrow and you will be given a place to stay also some money." I widen my eyes the Hokage really was a nice guy.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." I then left to go find somewhere to eat. As I was looking around I remembered the stuff animal store. I tried to tell myself not to go but I couldn't help it and I ran in search of it. Then I saw it the stuff animal shop in all its glory.

**Nana's crazy stuff animal fantasy number two **_**get ready for it cuz it's going to be crazy.**_

_I broke open the door to the stuff animal shop and shouted give me all your stuff animals. The store manger started to give them to me then she ripped out her uniform and had a cheerleading outfit on._

_"So its war." I yelled she nodded as her workers changed into a cheerleading outfits. I clapped my hands and ten year old Haku along with ten year old yuki appeared. _

_I yelled out for the stuff animals and we all put on stuff animal costumes. Me in a panda costume with a black and white shirt and black and white shirt. I had shoes on that looked like panda feet and panda ears. I jumped up and yelled "Panda-chan." While doing a cute pose._

_Then Haku as a mermaid (Well he looks like a girl). Haku had on a long dress with the bottom like a mermaid tail. He also had starfish and seashells in her'_' I mean his hair. He jumped up and yelled "Mermaid- kun"_

_Lastly Yuki dressed as a princess. (Yuki doesn't look like a girl but it would be weird to have one boy). Yuki had his blond hair even longer than normal and was wearing a long pink dress. He also had lip stick and nail polish on with a crystal tiara. He jumped up and yelled "Princess-san."_

_We all stood in are battle poses till I yelled "Cheerleading store workers V.S. cosplaying stuff animals!" I started singing my song stuff animals are better than cheerleaders it went like this:_

_Stuff animals are better than cheerleaders cuz stuff animals are awesome like cotton candy cuz of animals and candy_

_Then the store manager started singing: _

_Cheerleaders are better than stuff animals cuz cheerleaders are awesome like jump ropers cuz of cheering and jumping (It goes on for five minutes)_

_Then in the middle of the song Haku shouted that he was a girl while we all shouted we knew it. The dance we were doing was a mix of random cheerleading and hugging stuff animals._

_Then Orochimaru, Itachi, and Zabuza showed up as a snake, cat, and fish dressed as cheerleaders and started hugging stuff animals while doing our dance. (Those three and stuff animals look so wrong). _

_Then the finally came and we started doing the dance for Kyun! Vampire girl. (Do I even need to say how weird it looks for them to do that dance?). Then to top it off it started to rain mini Orochimaru in dresses (Pay back here that Orochimaru 'm going to make you pay cue evil laugh). Lastly Orochimaru started taking like a girl them a giant stuff animal came and exploded._

_**Nana's crazy day dream now over but remember this Orochimaru in a dress with lip stick**_

I hit my head again and wiped the drool off my face. Then I ran to the stuff animal store door only to get stopped by a sign. A sign that said closed. I was dreaming for the whole day. (Poor Nana I feel so bad she gave us the idea of Haku as a mermaid and Orochimaru in a dress talking like a girl and she didn't even get to go in the store. Good thing she doesn't know me or I might be the second person she hates, Gaara is the first.). I signed sadly as I ordered my stuff animals to follow me to our new home.

_Cue sad music_

_A little boy of three just found a panda stuff animal. He took it home and named it Rin. His parent were on a mission so it was just him and Rin (Who we all know in Piku). He cuddled up with Rin and fell asleep with a smile on his face. When he woke Rin was gone. He ran over to a corner and cried._

_The end._

**Author note time. I bet you're mad at me for making Nana-chan and random boy cry. Well I'm kind of mad about it too. So did you enjoy me making fun of S ranked ninjas I really hope they don't hurt me. Also please tell me if my notes bother you, it is just that there is soooo much I want to say. **

**Also if you didn't realize this Nana's personality is polite and kind and structured from being a lady (you know what kind of lady I mean cuz by now we all know Nana is a girl) and she never used to experience the things normal girls do like the crazy candy/stuff animal phase we all have or maybe it's just me. Any way she gets really excited by that stuff but her personality is usually more serious. **

**Last two things. The way I got the Orochimaru, Itachi, and Zabuza dance thing was from eating too much candy and I read Naruto while listening to Caramelldasen. Please review or I will cry and do something bad to Nana. Cue evil laugh**


	3. becoming a ninja and new friends

**Me: Nana can you do the disclaimer**

**Nana: if you would like me to but wouldn't you rather Orochimaru to. He would if you ask him.**

**Me: really? Well Orochimaru do the disclaimer**

**Orochimaru: cue evil laugh I won't but I will use you for my new project your chakra is different**

**Me: I have chakra?**

**Orochimaru: you do and I need to study it**

**Me: cue me looking angry I don't own Naruto if I did Orochimaru would want to kill himself cue creep giggles**

**Nana: please don't Orochimaru is so nice**

**Me: what world have you been living in sigh I will only because your my creation and your so cute**

**Orochimaru: cute Nana-chan is beyond cute**

**Me: ready for the story cuz I know you don't want to hear how cute she is. I know I don't besides I bet I'm cuter**

**Random Hot Guy: no I think Nana is cuter you look like something threw up**

**Me: please read the story while I destroy Random Hot Guy and Orochimaru **

**Cue loud screams of death and Me laughing evilly **

**Nana: kkkitties doesn't own Naruto so let's all be sad for her **

I woke up holding Piku. Well not really holding Piku I was near choking Piku. I sighed today I would start training to be a ninja the one thing I never wanted but I knew I would never get to stay with my friends if they thought I constantly needed to be protected. (Oh stopped complaining Nana I wish S rank ninjas protected me stop being a brat).

I grabbed my brush I got from a store yesterday before I saw the stuff animal store. "Piku you're going to come with me. Got it?" I asked him. He nodded his little panda head while my other stuff animals looked sad. "Do you all want to come." The nodded and jumped in the air.

I laughed at their funny display of happiness. "Well then let's go." We made it as far as the door before I remembered I was still wearing my pajamas. "After training I'm going to have review the lessons my mother taught me."

I changed into a lilac yukata with pink flowers on it. I wanted one with stuff animals and candy on it but that would be unlady like. I pulled my long hair into a pony tail and tied it with a big pink bow. I slipped sandals on and headed for the ninja academy with my stuff friends following me.

When I got outside I realized I didn't know the way to the ninja academy. Then an idea came to my head. "Siku," I asked the snake, "Can you look for the academy." He nodded and left in a hurry.

I looked to the other stuff animals. "We should look around too." (Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? if you did in a Review tell me)

We were walking around for a while so it was lucky I was going to leave early. I started to turn the corner and I recognized the store as the stuff animal one. No don't I told myself but I didn't listen and ran towards the store. (So who guessed right?).

**Nana's crazy stuff animal dream three I'm just going to say this right now it makes no since**

I opened the door to the stuff animal store and I got turned into a puppy. Even as a puppy this place was great. Then I saw Orochimaru turn into a cat. (Yeah I really don't like Orochimaru he made Sasuke into a bigger duck butt than he was). I couldn't help it and I started to chase him.

He stood no chance against me but then Itachi showed up and turned into a duck. (He's duck butt's brother). Now I didn't know who to chase. A weird voice showed up and told me to chase Orochimaru so I did. (Sorry Orochimaru but your not getting out of this mess). After a few more minutes of chasing him I turned into a cat. Then Itachi turned into a cat.

After we were cats we stated doing the dance for Nya, Nya Pikachu version. I was singing to the beat of the song but I said cake instead of nya. Orochimaru and Itachi were singing Nana.

Then is felt a snake bit and boom as Reika would say. (Reika is an oc in my new story I will soon upload if I have time).

Back to the real world? It's really too bad I wanted to do something really bad to Orochimaru

I dazed back to the real world to go to the stuff animal store but Siku stopped me. I sighed I knew what he wanted. (Aw poor Nana will she ever go to that store? Nope she won't cuz I want her to suffer well if you review will let her go but she might get banned).

Siku lead us to the academy while I tried to cover up my disappointment. When we got the building a guy with brown hair was waiting for us. I flicked my finger and the stuff animals ran off. "I'm Iruka Umino but you can call me Iruka-sensei." He smiled at me.

I was now a little confused my mother always told me ninja were horrible but the Hokage is super kind and this ninja seems really friendly. (ooo her mother lied she's in trouble). I smiled back at him and bowed politely. "My name is Nana Sumiko it is a pleasure to meat you Iruka-sensei." (I know meet should go there instead of meat but just try to think of someone meating someone.).

Iruka blushed slightly at her politeness. "Follow me and tell the class about yourself." I nodded not feeling at all nervous because I was used to people looking at me. It was a lesson my mother told me. 'Girls need to always look their best so they can snag a man of high position.' (I'm starting to not like her mom but I do know Nana is going to snag a man before this story is over).

I followed Iruka-sensei into the class room to see a bunch of children my age looking at me. They didn't look evil like my mother said so maybe it won't be too bad. Plus the S rank ninjas I meat weren't so bad. (So much is wrong with that sentence. For one I used meat again also her mother is a liar and she called the bad guys good Nana has a lot to learn).

"My name is Nana Sumiko it is a pleasure to meat all of you." (I will be using meat this whole chapter so get used to it). Everyone stared at me in silence till Iruka sensei asked if they had any questions.

A girl will really cute hair that reminded me of pink strawberries raised her hand. "What village did you come from? I don't remember seeing you."

I smiled. "The village I come from is Suna but I left due to reasons I rather not say. Then I was raised by a bunch of S rank ninjas." I blushed a little. "Also I think your hair is a really pretty color. I wish I could have a cool hair color." The girl with pink hair blush making her whole face red. (I will just tell you this now Sakura is annoying but she is a ninja something I would be too scared to try so I will admire her for this.).

We smiled at each other till I heard a boy will sharp teeth say, "I bet she's another Sasuke fan."

I thought a minute the name Sasuke seem familiar. (Has Nana meated Sasuke before. I'll answer NOPE.). Then I remembered. "Sasuke is Itachi-Chan's brother right?"

"What do you know about Itachi." The boy I guessed to be Sasuke growled. I backed away accidently shivering a little.

"How could you Sasuke make Nana-chan cry?" Sakura yelled while a few others did too. I was about to tell Sakura I wasn't crying but I would be more polite to answer Sasuke's question.

"Excused me, I knew Itachi-chan because he was one of the S rank ninjas that helped raise me. He also gave me this." I held up Miku my stuff animal cat. Miku waved and gave Sasuke a hug. A few people were looking at me funny but most were glaring at Sasuke. I wish I could say this was rare but it happen a lot.

I decided to ignore them and go to my seat (really wanted to say meat.) along with Piku, Siku, Riku, and Miku.

"Now." Iruka-sensei told us, "We will all be working on transformation jutsu because Naruto missed it." He pointed to a boy with bright yellow hair and an orange suit on. The whole class yelled aww as we lined up.

I was in the near middle of the line surrounded by people looking over me protective. I guess all ninjas are overly protective. I watched as strawberry hair went up and transformed into Iruka-sensei perfectly. The Itachi-Chan's brother went up and turned into Iruka perfectly. After him the boy called Naruto went. He did the weird finger movement and turned into a naked girl.

I covered my mouth in surprise. It may not have been my place but doing such a thing is highly unbecoming. I turned Miku into a real cat and she scratched Naruto. I ran up behind her. "Naruto-san doing such a thing is not becoming."

Naruto only laughed. "Are you upset because I have a better body than you?"

My eyes widen in surprise as I used my kekkei genkei Animal style. My eyes turned into tiger stripes and all my stuff animals turned into their animal form. Then my second eye turned a lilac color as I used Mist dance #3 Mist world. (Turns into a mist world that Nana can control)

"You're a pervert." I told him calmly. I remembered what my mother said I should do if I ever meat one. I used Mist World to change the room into a court room. I walked up big chair in the front.

"So who ever agrees that Naruto is a pervert say I." I sat up straight as I heard a bunch of Is. "So now we must decide his punishment."

Iruka pov

Iruka listened to the whole class throwing punishments at Naruto. It was mostly the girls but the boys thought it would be funny if they did it too. After a while they started getting violent like burn him or cut off all his hair. He thought about helping but he knew Naruto brought this on his own.

Nana pov

People kept throwing punishments out and I kept silent till I heard one I liked. "I agree we tie Naruto outside and not let him eat."

After I said that a few people said we should eat ramen in front of him. I nodded in agreement and stopped my Mist Dance kekkei genkei. "Piku pick Naruto up." I told my panda.

He scooped Naruto who was yelling up. We all yelled battle cries as we ran out of the class room. I wasn't used to walking as much and I needed Miku who was a giant cat now to carry me.

When we got to our destination all us girls stood in front glaring at Naruto. (Nana wasn't glaring I don't think she knows how). "Naruto." I yelled scaring him even though I had a high pitch voice. "I am a proud lady of the Sumiko a clan of nobles. In my clan you would be decapitated."

I nodded to Siku as he used his long body to tie Naruto up. With Naruto dealt with we had a picnic with ramen. It was especially good because it reminded me of the S rank ninjas that used to feed me it. At the picnic I became good friends with all the girls and I promised I wouldn't take Sasuke. I will ament he was as handsome as Itachi but it wrong to judge by looks.

I tilled my head up to the night sky as I silently thanked Orochimaru for sending me to this village since it was so fun. Sakura who I used to call strawberry invited me over so I could practice my jutsu and catch up with them. On the way to Sakura's house I fell asleep and she and Piku had to carry me.

Cue sad music

After everyone finished with the picnic they left bowls of ramen in front of Naruto who was still tied up. Poor Naruto had to spend the whole night looking at ramen that he couldn't get. Even Iruka forgot about him and went home like the rest of us.

Naruto fell asleep after a while but his tummy was growling and woke him up only to fall asleep again. Siku who was annoyed by the sound of growling plus Naruto's loud snoring left. He replaced himself with a rope and went to find his mistress.

**It's note time. In case you forgot Miku is the cat, Piku is the panda, Siku is the snake, and Riku is the pig. Please review or I will continue to make all the characters miserable. Does anyone like that I made Sakura not so annoying. I did it because Nana being a noble hasn't had much time with boys and if the fan girls hated her she wouldn't have any friends that are girls. PLEASE REVIEW tell me what to work on.**


	4. finally Nana gets a new stuffed animal

**Good news I wasn't going to update but since I got a review I will so you all better be happy. Also I will do something nice to Nana because I said I would then I will go back to being mean.**

**Me: Nana will you do the disclamer and I'm not asking Orochimaru**

**Nana: what about Random Hot Guy you told me he was hot**

**Me: Nana that was a secret**

**Nana: how is it a secret when that's what you call him**

**Me: fine you fine you win I think hes hot and I will ask he to do the disiclamer**

**Random Hot Guy: so you think I'm hot and want me to do the disclamer ok.**

**Kkkitties doesn't not own me I'm too hot**

**Me: ignore Random Hot Guy I'm going to drown him later Nana just do the disclamer**

**Nana: ok I will kkkitties does not own Naruto and she thinks Random Hot Guy is hot**

**Me: you didn't have to say that last part**

**Random Hot Guy: she totally loves me**

**Nana: I will tell you it's time for the story since kkkitties is busy**

**(Crash boom ahhh someone help me) **

**Me: now that that's taken care of time for the story. Also Random Hot Guy stop getting blood on my carpet. 452**

I opened my eyes to see Sakura still sleep. I got up and dressed ready to complete my mission of going to the stuff animal store. I was now about to go crazy if I didn't go there.

I activated my kekkei genkei and Piku turned into a full grown panda. With a little help from a chair I climbed onto her back. "To the stuff animal store," I yelled in a quiet voice since Sakura was still sleeping.

When we got the store it was close but by the time my day dream is over it will be open. I ginned thinking about it.

**Nana's crazy stuff animal fantasy four _I think _**

_I used a bomb and broke into the locked building. I smiled I was now in the store. I started eating everything in sight. Then you wouldn't believe it the Hokage showed up in a bunny costume. He had giant purple bunny ears and a round purple tummy. _

_Next to him was Iruka-sensei in a green bunny costume like the Hokage's. Then they started rapping presents for me but I was still eating everything and ate the presents. I got really mad and turned into a candy dragon._

_I was all pink and had jewels along my back but they looked like candy. I started breathing fire trying to burn the Hokage and Iruka. (Someone should tell Nana what will happen if she kills the Hokage)._

_They just pulled out sticks with marshmallows and started making s'mores. They then dressed up as medieval princesses and offered up marshmallows to me. (Someone should totally draw what I am describing it would be so funny). Then the Hokage and Iruka put lip stick and nail polish on. _

_At that very moment Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke showed up and lost all respect they had for their Hokage._

_ Not that they were any better because Sasuke staring at a picture of Itachi with that brother's complex we all know he has. (He based his whole life around Itachi obsessed much). _

_Ino was dresses as a pig and was oinking at Sasuke to get him to notice her. Sakura had a giant forehead that made her fall but she too was staring at Sasuke. Naruto was worse he was cosplaying as a cat Itachi. Then they all turned into cat Itachi except for Sasuke who was going crazy with his brother complex. _

_Then we all started to do the dance for the song Tsukema Tsukeru (you should listen to it). While we were dance I was singing the meow meow meow song. Then I breathed fire on a set of bombs randomly place and the place blew up._

**_Now that her dream is over it's time to see the moment we waited for._**

I opened my eyes and wiped the drool off. I looked at the sign and it said open. I yelled yes out to the entire world as I happily entered the store. When I got inside I notice many children younger than me. I just passed them by and went to the part wear the animal stuff animals were. (Wow did she really just say animal stuff animals someone needs to give Nana some serious help.).

With an evil giggle that I got from the strange voice I've been hearing (Hey don't look at me you don't have proof I did it) I picked out a horse stuffed friend that was a beautiful black with purple jeweled eyes. With a happy sigh I walked out of the store to see a surprise Sasuke. (Yea it's Sasuke the one with a brother complex.).

He was staring at the stuff animal I had in arms. I blushed as I realized that I was being unlady like in coming out early in the morning for a stuff animal. Sasuke muttered something under his breath then turned away in a quick hurry. I just stood there stunned and surprised which doesn't happen often.

**Sasuke pov**

I had just walked to the tomato market to get tomatoes (Well duh why else would you go to a tomato market) when I saw Nana Sumiko the new girl at the academy and in her hands were a little stuffed horse. When I looked at her she reminded me of itachi's old doll. (Wow Itachi you got yourself a doll that looks like Nana I have no comments except the comment of saying I have no comments and the comment saying wow).

When I looked at her I felt a blush creep onto my face. I turned around in a quick hurry before she could see my face. I slapped myself what is wrong with me I did not just think the c-u-t-e word. I made my way home and crept back in bed hoping I wouldn't remember it in the morning.

**Happy music this time**

"So you got the stuffed animal you wanted." Sakura asked her friend. Nana nodded.

"I've been trying since I came here and now I got it next step is the candy store."

Sakura looked at her friend like she was crazy but didn't say anything because Nana looked so happy. "I hope you get it I'm going to try even harder to get Sasuke now."

Nana looked at the celling trying to remember something. "I saw Sasuke and I completely embarrassed myself with the stuff animal."

Sakura looked at Nana and told her it was too bad but inside she was cheering saying that Nana didn't have any chance now. (Wow what a great friend you are).

**If any of you guys know any dances that the Naruto characters will look funny doing tell me in a review. I'm started to run out of ideas not that I'm not sugar high. The next chapter they will be put on teams and I will be writing that chapter tomorrow 1/25/2015. Also please review it makes me write faster because I'm happy writing. **


End file.
